dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Archive
This article is about the magic construct. For its holders, see list below, or for the current Archive, see Ivy. The Archive is a magical construct and repository of all knowledge and wisdom.Small Favor, ch. 35: "A kind of intellectual construct. ... A kind of entity composed of pure information. ... The Archive is a magic so complex that it's practically alive-and it just knows. Anything that gets printed or written down, the Archive knows. ... it was created as a repository of learning, a safeguard against the possibility of a cataclysm of civilization, a loss of all knowledge, the destruction of all learning. It was bound to neutrality, to the preservation and gathering of knowledge." The magic construct of the Archive is held by a human, and passed down matrilineally from mother to daughter. The holder of the Archive is also simply called "The Archive". The current Archive is Ivy. Description The Archive is bound neutral in the hope of preserving all recorded human knowledge. The Archive automatically knows all knowledge recorded by humanity, wizards included. With the dawn of the digital age, the power of the Archive has exponetially increased to surpass the lesser Queens of Faerie, in accordance to the maxim "knowledge is power."Small Favor, ch. 35 The Archive is a Freeholding Lord of the Unseelie Accords.White Night, ch. 43 In the Series In Death Masks, The Archive comes to Dresden's apartment with Kincaid. The Archive has been appointed emissary in the dispute between Paolo Ortega and Dresden. Background The Archive was created as a repository of learning to safeguard against a collapse of civilization, a loss of knowledge the destruction of learning.Small Favor, ch. 35 Bob the Skull is considered to behave in a similar manner, the main difference being Bob needs to gather the knowledge of his own accord, where as The Archive skips the learning process directly to the understanding phase. Power and Abilities The Archive has a lot of power, enough to scare Harry Dresden when he first met her.Death Masks, ch. 10 Anastasia Luccio says that the White Council regards her a significant power in her own right, on par with the youngest Queens, the Summer Lady and the Winter Lady, of the Faerie Courts. Per Harry, to contain her powers, to neutralize her, it would take a great Circle of Power, heavy-duty ritual magic in a prepared location. And flawless, or she could break it.Small Favor, ch. 36 Individual Archives Known individual holders of the Archive: *Ivy's mother *Ivy *Pythia In the Series In Death Masks, as The Archive, she is the neutral emissary for the Duel between Dresden and Paolo Ortega under the Code Duello outlined in the Unseelie Accords. She pays a visit to Harry Dresden in her role as neutral Duel emissary. The Archive outlined the rules and told Harry to get a second by sundown or forfeit and be killed by her. Harry give The Archive her name: "Ivy", derived from the "ive" part of Archive. Ivy is totally captivated by Mister, fondly petting him and Mister likes her back.Death Masks, ch. 10 At the Duel, The Archive, Ivy, provides a Deathstone, a Mordite sphere for the Duel of Wills.Death Masks, ch. 29 In Small Favor, Harry asks for The Archive to be the moderator between the Denarians and Harry on behalf of Marcone's representatives: Ms. Gard and Hendricks. The meeting is set up at the Shedd Aquarium where she is kidnapped by by the Denarians.Small Favor, ch. 35 Harry writes her a note letting her know he's coming to rescue her, to hold on, she's not alone, The Archive should get it.Small Favor, ch. 36 Harry frees Ivy from an elaborate greater circle created by Polonius Lartessa of the Denarians on Demonreach.Small Favor, ch. 42-43 Later, through hugs and tears Ivy tells Harry that says she got his letter, and thanked him.Small Favor, ch. 46 During Changes, Harry contacted her through writing a note, asking for information on where Maggie was being held. Ivy was unable to help due to the limitations imposed on the Archive, but after Harry threatened to turn to demonic aid, she helps Harry by pointing Harry to Marcone, who did have useful information.Changes, ch. 19 References See Also *Ivy *Kincaid *Mister *Magic *Unseelie Accords *Code Duello *Mordite *Demonreach *Polonius Lartessa *Circle of Power *Shedd Aquarium External References Pythia – Wikipedia Pythia — Encyclopedia Mythica Video -- Delphic Oracle -- National Geographic Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Wizards